dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DWv2 Twelfth Doctor Stories
This page lists the adventures of the Twelfth Doctor in the series ''DWv2'' . The era is notable for rebooting the universe to it's pre''Masteplan Dalek'' state, imprisoning the Doctor in Shada and rebuilding the TARDIS, as well a for rematches against the Krotons, the Zodians, the Greys, the Owls, GORDON, the Assemblers, the Daleks, the Krynoids, the Master and the Cybermen (excluding the anniversary special, which brought back every villain and character from the past 50 seasons, as well as wrapping up the whole Amethyst Guardian plot and ending the series). The Twelfth Doctor was potrayed by Jemela Fox-Tengo (1992-) from 2009 to 2013. Click here to return to the adventures of the Eleventh Doctor . Season 46 ('2009', continued) '336- Dead Girl Walking' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1184) '337- Return of the Krotons' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1185) '338- The Kidnapper's Unmasked / The Ghosts of Z-Space' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1186-1187) '339- Back to Gallifrey' (3 45 minute episodes, Eps 1188-1190) '340- The Shada Complex' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1191) '341- The Courtship of Doctor Who' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1192) '342- The Calypso Contagion' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1193) '343- Claws of the Klakthi' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1194) Christmas Special ('2009') '344- The Wings of Injustice' (1 75 minute episode, Ep 1195) Season 47 ('2010') '345- Invasion of the Cy-Gor' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1196) '346- Tunnels of Terror' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1197) '347- The Witch Hunters' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1198) '348- Threshold / Martial Law' (2 45 minute episode, Eps 1199-1200) '349- The Tin Planet' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1201) '350- Blue Space' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1202) '351- Fear Itself / Fury of the Daleks' (2 45 minute episode, Ep 1203-1204) '352- 102 Minutes' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1205) '353- Angels of Atlantis' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1206) '354- The Time Hackers / The House of Blackrock' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1207-1208) Christmas Special ('2010') '355- A Midwinter's Tale' (1 70 minute episode, Ep 1209) Season 48 ('2011') '356- The Edge of the World' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1210) '357- The Biggest Idiot in England' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1211) '358- The Sign of the Zygons' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1212) '359- The End of History / Isle of the Zombies' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1213-1214) '360- Scientific Advisor' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1215) '361- Tropicalus' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1216) '362- The Eden Deception / The Feast of the Grell' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1217-1218) '363- The Strange Suffragettes / Sisterhood of the Krotons ' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1219-1220) '364- The King Who Never Was' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1221) '365- The Changing of the Game' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1222) Christmas Special ('2011') '366- Colleseum' (1 60 minute episode, Ep 1223) Season 49 ('2012') '367- Survival of the Daleks' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1224) '368- The Last Alien' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1225) '369- The Mexican' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1226) '370- Origins of the Autons / The Great Old Ones' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1227-1228) '371- Nightcrawlers' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1229) '372- Gabriel' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1230) '373- The Guardians of Oz / The Other Side of the Rainbow' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1231-1232) '374- Pandora's Keep' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1233) '375- Rescue the Doctor' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1234) '376- The Fans of Death / The Reality Pipe' (2 45 minute episode, Eps 1235-1236) Christmas Special ('2012') '377- Psilent Night' (1 60 minute episode, Ep 1237) New Year's Day Special ('2013') '378- The Children of Saturn' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1238) Valentine's Day Special ('2013') '379- The Cannabalist's Rosebud' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1239) St. Patrick's Day Special ('2013') '380- The Curse of the Leprechaun' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1240) Easter Special ('2013') '381- The Rings of Eldron' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1241) Season 50, Part One ('2013') '382- /' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1242-1243) '383-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1244) '384-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1245) '385-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1246) '386- /' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1247-1248) '387-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1249) '388-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1250) '389-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1251) '390-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1252) '391- The Floronic Plague / The Armaggedon Flora' (2 45 minute episodes, Eps 1253-1254) Summer Special ('2013') '392- The Suns of Death' (1 65 minute episode, Ep 1255) Season 50, Part Two ('2013') '393-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1256) '394-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1257) '395-' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1258) '396- St Elmo's Fire / Out of the Green Mist / Isle of Secrets / The Paradox Empire / Sting of the Daleks / Oblivion' (6 45 minute episodes, Eps 1259-1264) '397- The Scream From Space' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1265) '398- The Haunting of Flintlock Manor' (1 45 minute episode, Ep 1266) '399- The Nightmare of Deva Mega / The Time of the Rani' (2 45 minute episodes, Ep 1267-1268) 50th Anniversary Special (2013) '400- The Twelve Doctors' (2 75 minute episodes, Eps 1269-1270) Click here to return to the DWv2 main page.